1. Field
Example embodiments herein relate to a network planning tool, and, in particular, to a network planning tool that automatically learns network attributes for use in network planning.
2. Description of Related Art
Communication networks, including some optical mesh networks, transport live traffic over “working” communication paths, and also include protect paths that act to back-up, or otherwise carry traffic re-routed from, the working paths. Path sharing among different working demands can be provided. Preferably, many protect paths are available, as limited by the equipment implemented in the network. Protect paths can be shared or dedicated in combination for multiple paths.
Mesh network demands may be entirely at an optical level, or can be at sub-rate levels (i.e., portions of the optical signal). Optimal routing of the paths can depend on the network topology, surrounding physical structures (e.g., buildings) accommodating the paths, and other factors (e.g., business factors or otherwise).
Optimization of all these factors generally is attempted by individual network planners, in a very time-consuming procedure that involves the planner updating network attributes in a computerized network planning tool used to design network topologies and plan future growth.
Mesh networks can share protect paths between multiple (e.g., 4 to 5) demands, and can use resources efficiently. These types of networks are less expensive than ring networks, but often are not as survivable. In countries like India, for example, mesh networks are more prevalent than ring networks (which are more prevalent in the U.S.), and these mesh networks can be susceptible to many fiber cuts. The use of more than a single protect path can increase survivability of those networks, and can be effected in a wavelength or sub-wavelength level.
Of course, maximizing protection while minimizing equipment in order to reduce costs, often can be a challenge to the network designer, who may need to periodically evaluate and manually alter network planning tool attributes in order to meet demand requirements and growth.